


Experimental Drug Trials

by Ivyaugust



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: A whole fic about Britta's experience with drugs., F/F, F/M, M/M, The britta/Jeff is eluded to., The troy/abed is background, This is more like....., Tobacco use, alcohol use, smoking weed, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Ivyaugust
Summary: This is just... something I spit out today. I've wanted to write a fic about Britta for a long time, I just didn't expect it to be this way. But here we are I guess. A lot of these are very loosely based on my experiences. But I haven't taken all these so I had to guess with a few haha. Enjoy my garbage brain content!(Side note: I’m not condoning substance abuse AT ALL. I just really wanted to write about this. I’m sorry if that is upsetting for anyone, but please look away if so.)
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Experimental Drug Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+discord+server).



> This is just... something I spit out today. I've wanted to write a fic about Britta for a long time, I just didn't expect it to be this way. But here we are I guess. A lot of these are very loosely based on my experiences. But I haven't taken all these so I had to guess with a few haha. Enjoy my garbage brain content!  
> (Side note: I’m not condoning substance abuse AT ALL. I just really wanted to write about this. I’m sorry if that is upsetting for anyone, but please look away if so.)

1: 

“What is it like?” Britta asked cautiously, holding the joint at arms length from her face. 

Cherie laughed. “It’s not bad, I promise. It’ll just feel good.” 

Britta shrugged. Her parents had smoked weed, did she really have anything to be afraid of? Probably not. She lifted the joint to her lips and took a long drag. Longer than she meant to.

Cherie raised her eyebrows. “Hold it in.” She reminded her. “It’ll be better if you hold it in.” 

Britta forced a cough down, holding the smoke until she felt like she was going to burst, and exhaled the smoke into a fit of coughing. 

Cherie took the joint. “It’s okay, you get used to it.” She said nonchalantly, taking a hit from the joint herself and exhaling the smoke with ease into the night sky above them. 

Britta wasn’t sure if it was just placebo, or if she was already high, so she didn’t mention the light headed feeling or the change in her depth perception as the two of them passed the joint back and forth, laughing and joking about the mustache that their math teacher had grown over the summer. 

Britta walked home alone that night, unaware of how red her eyes were and the way her clothes reeked of Marijuana , but when she walked in the door, it was the first thing her parents noticed. They lost their minds. 

“What are you doing with your life, Britta?! Do you want to waste all your potential away and ruin your brain at 16 years old?!” They shouted, among other arguments and insults. “How could you be so stupid?” 

Britta tried to defend herself and her reasoning, but she was still grounded and warned not to do it again, and went to bed without dinner. 

“You’re lucky we don’t kick you out.” Her father added bitterly as she slunk up the stairs, feeling completely defeated. 

2: 

“Cmon, britta, you’re a senior! Just have a drink with us!” Britta’s friend Ellie shouted at her over the music blasting through the house. 

“I don’t know…” Britta eyed the red solo cup in her hand with suspicion. 

“Aren’t you even a little curious?” Ellie encouraged her. “You’re only going to be eighteen once!” 

Britta couldn’t disagree with that, so she raised the cup to her lips and took a swig, immediately gagging and wincing, but swallowing quickly. “God!” She retched. “What IS that?!” 

“Vodka and fruit punch.” Ellie shrugged, taking a sip from hers with ease. “Makes it go down easier.” 

Britta already could feel warmth spreading through her chest and across her cheeks from the drink. She took another, holding her nose this time. 

“How do you feel???” Ellie shouted, taking Britta’s hand and dragging her to the living room to join all the kids that had pushed the couch out of the way to dance. 

“I feel… good.” Britta decided, taking another swig. 

…

Okay so the good feeling didn’t last. About two hours later, Britta found herself on the bathroom floor of a stranger’s house, her cheek pressed against the toilet seat. She thought about how disgusting that was, but then immediately realized that she didn’t care if it meant she could rest her head without missing the bowl if her situation became dire. 

Ellie sat behind her, holding her hair and rubbing circles into her back that honestly weren’t helping with Britta’s nausea, but the gesture was so kind that Britta didn’t want to ask her to stop. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Ellie asked gently. 

“Yea-“ Britta slurred, immediately throwing up as soon as she opened her mouth.

Ellie brushed her fingers through her hair. “I’m gonna take you home when you’re done throwing up, mkay?”

Britta groaned. “Noooo you can’t take me home, my parents will literally murder me if I go home drunk.” 

“What should we do then?” Ellie asked, sounding uneasy now. 

“Can’t we stay here? We really shouldn’t be out when we’re this drunk.” Britta shifted to sit up next to Ellie and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. 

Ellie shrugged. “I don’t really want to uh- sleep here. I don’t know many of these guys…” 

Britta sighed. “Okay you’re right about that.”

A loud knock sounded at the door, scaring them up off the floor. Britta flushed the toilet quickly and turned and leaned on the counter, trying to look casual when she was flushed red and swaying from side to side. 

Ellie unlocked the door and opened it. 

“Hey what’s the big- oh. Hey guys. You look like shit.” Grace frowned, stepping into the bathroom. 

“Y-you don’t look so hot yourself..” Britta slurred. “Okay. That’s. A lie. You look really hot today.”

Grace laughed, closing the bathroom door and lifting their skirt to sit and pee. “So what’s going on?” They asked casually, as if they weren’t currently peeing. 

Britta shrugged. Ellie sighed. “We’re trying to figure out what to do tonight. We don’t really have anywhere to stay.”

“You do realize that it’s already midnight, right?” Grace asked. “What were your plans before you got wasted???” 

“I wasn’t going to get wasted.” Britta gave Ellie a look. 

Ellie scoffed. “I didn’t make you drink six mixed drinks. You did this to yourself.” 

Grace sighed, standing and moving to the sink to wash their hands. “Okay. Well, you guys can come home with me. I only live a block away.”

Ellie perked up. “Really? That’s fucking great, Grace, thank you.” 

Grace nodded. “No problem. I couldn’t stand it if something bad happened to you.”

So the three of them stumbled back to Grace’s house, Britta’s arms slung over Ellie’s and Grace’s shoulder, basically being dragged all the way. 

Her eyes fluttered open and closed and she felt herself talking, but wasn’t sure about what exactly. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, and she didn’t know if she was going to make it back to Grace’s without passing out. 

But she did. The three of them stumbled up the stairs where Ellie found her way to the bathroom and Grace hauled Britta to the bed, trying to lay her down without dropping her. Britta watched drowsily as Grace removed her shoes and jeans for her. 

“You’re really pretty, Grace.” Britta mumbled. “You smell good, and you’re soft.” 

Grace laughed. “Thanks, Britta. You need to sleep.”

“Mm what if we made out instead?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Britta whined. “Why nooot?” 

“Because you’re absolutely trashed, and I’m not a shitty person.” Grace pulled the blankets up over Britta before undressing themself and laying down next to her. “Maybe you can ask me again some other time. I’ll think about it.”

3: 

Britta hadn’t been planning on dropping out of high school right before graduation. She hadn’t expected to get her GED at the last minute. Or to pick up and move to New York overnight, before her parents had enough time to talk her out of it. She was insistent upon this. She needed this. 

But she began to regret it as soon as she stepped off the airplane and felt the crushing weight of reality drop on top of her head. She tried not to freak out as she looked around the JFK International Airport. This wasn’t going to be anything like the world she was used to. She had no money, no family, no friends. She took a deep breath, hoisted her bag up on her shoulder and ventured into the airport. 

After a bit she stopped at a small shop for food, digging a crumpled twenty out of her old leather wallet. She grabbed a bag of pretzels and a sandwich, dropping them on the counter in front of the clerk. The woman had curly dark hair and thick rimmed glasses. Her name tag read “Maya.” 

“Is this all?” She asked blankly. Britta nodded, but then stopped herself, catching a glimpse of something over Maya’s shoulder.

“Actually… Can I get a pack of cigarettes too?” She cringed as the words came out of her mouth. 

Maya squinted at her. “Do you have an ID?” 

Britta fumbled with her wallet, digging her ID out and handing it to Maya. She had only turned 18 about two weeks earlier. She held her breath as Maya read the date on the ID and handed it back to her. 

“What kind?” She asked. 

“Umm. American Spirit? The… the light blue ones. And a lighter.” 

Maya turned to grab them and handed them over the counter to Britta, who took them into her hand right away, quickly hiding them away in her jacket pocket like a shameful secret. 

Maya took her wrinkled $20 and waved goodbye unenthusiastically as Britta hurried out of the shop and back into the crowded airport. When she finally made it outside she hailed a cab, but realized as soon as she got in that she had no idea where she was going. 

“Uh, just take me to a motel please.” She shrugged. “Something cheap.” 

The cabbie sighed dramatically, but agreed. 

Once they were off, Britta pulled out the pack of cigarettes and unwrapped them. “Can I uh… smoke in here?” She asked the cab driver. 

He scoffed. “I fuckin wish.” 

She tapped her foot anxiously against the floor of the car until the cab driver dropped her off in front of a hotel. 

“Hey man, what the hell? This doesn’t look cheap at all.” She frowned up at the tall building. 

“Welcome to New York, sweetheart. That’ll be $30.45 please.” 

Britta reluctantly thrust the money into his hand and got out of the cab, slamming the door behind her and flipping the guy off as he drove away. 

She dug a cigarette out of her new pack and stuck it in her mouth, lighting it clumsily and stuffing the pack back into her pocket, turning to look up at the building. 

“Time to find a fucking job.” She sighed to herself, exhaling the bitter smoke from her lungs. 

She walked down the sidewalk for a while, looking for somewhere to drop in and apply for a job. The backpack on her shoulders was getting heavier by the minute, and the cigarette burned her throat, but she kept going until she stopped outside of a little italian restaurant on a street corner. She carefully flicked her cigarette out and stuck the butt into her jean pocket before walking inside. 

She was hired as a waitress almost instantly, and told to come back tomorrow for her first shift. She was pleased with that, and feeling lucky she turned back out to the street, realizing that she kind of already wanted another cigarette. 

4: 

“You’ve smoked weed before.” Ryan asked as he packed a bowl tightly with salvia. “This is… kind of like that. But not at all.” 

Ryan was kind of, sort of Britta’s boyfriend now. Well. He was a guy that she bought her weed from, and occasionally slept with. She had been living with him for a while now, and she was surprised to find his lifestyle rubbing off on her. He sucked sometimes, and he had anger issues when he wasn’t stoned, but he didn’t make her pay rent so she didn’t mind putting up with his bullshit too much. 

“Okay.” She said, trying not to sound nervous or to shake as he handed her the pipe. 

“Go slow.” He reminded her before taking the pipe back and taking a hit himself. 

They each hit the bowl three times before setting it aside and laying back on the couch, staring blankly at the dark tv. 

“How do I know when it’s working?” Britta asked. 

“You’ll know.” 

Britta sighed as she noticed her body grow lighter. “Is it just me, or is the tv glowing?” 

“Huh?” Ryan mumbled, hardly even recognizing that she had said anything. 

Britta felt like she was slowly rising from the couch, lifted by an invisible cloud. “This.. feels.. Weird…” She mumbled. “I don’t feel… like a person right now.” 

Ryan didn’t answer her. Or he did, and Britta just didn’t hear him. 

5: 

Britta rolled the pill over in her hand a few times, studying it. “Are you sure it’s real MDMA?” She shouted over the loud music in the club. 

She had met three people who had promised to help her get ecstasy earlier in the night, and had learned that they were all named Michelle. Well… Michelle, Mich, and as the last one had told her, “I guess you can call me M-preg. Everyone else does.” 

“YEAH!” One of the Michelles yelled back. “WE HAD IT TESTED!!!” The huge grins on all of their faces was enough to convince Britta, even if she knew they were all under the influence themselves. 

Britta quickly took the pill, chasing it with a ton of water before she could change her mind. 

The Michelles all beamed. “Come dance with us!!” They shouted, pulling Britta into the crowd. 

It only took about 30 minutes before Britta could feel the effects of the drug. She couldn’t stop smiling, and she could feel every song that played _in her bones._ She danced wildly, as if nobody could see her, and she almost threw a fit when her new roommate, Lee, grabbed her by the arm and announced that it was time for them to leave. 

“I’m sorry, Britta, but I’m sober and this is starting to suck.” Lee spoke into Britta’s ear as they walked out of the club and out onto the still busy streets. 

The city always shone brightly at night, but even more so now. Britta wanted to run right through Time Square, screaming about how much she loves this city, but she knew that would be insane of her. Instead she followed Lee home, trying not to smile so much that it hurt her face. 

She spent the rest of the night in the living room of her and Lee’s apartment. Lee drank wine and listened to Britta talk about the patterns on the ceiling and how soft the carpet was until Lee was just as out of it as Britta. Then they jumped around to rock music and slow danced when they were out of breath until they couldn’t manage to stand up anymore. 

They hadn’t _planned_ on having sex that night at all, but it didn’t stop them. They fell asleep in Britta’s room, both of them spinning from the long and eventful night. 

… 

The next week of Britta’s life felt like hell on Earth. 

“I told you this would happen.” Lee said in their best ‘told you so’ voice as they made Britta a cup of coffee. “You’re miserable. You’re sad. Was it worth one night of _pure ecstasy?_ ” they joked. 

Britta rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m gonna be fine in a few days and it’ll be a good memory. You’ll see.” 

Britta didn’t end up staying in New York much longer after that. It just wasn’t the same, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was time to move on. 

6: 

Britta had taken the tab of acid around 8 PM, and she realized that that was a horrible mistake a few hours later, when she was tripping out of her mind at midnight. She wasn’t unhappy, but she had class in the morning, and she hadn’t been expecting for this stuff to be this strong. She sat on the couch, watching the tv and laughing until she couldn’t breath, stroking her cat gently. She had spent 30 minutes trying to figure out if passing LSD to pets just by touching them was a myth because she was so upset that she couldn’t cuddle them. She also spent 30 minutes just staring at her phone, resisting the urge to call Jeff or Annie to come and keep her _company._ But then she came to her senses and realized that she couldn’t give Jeff the satisfaction, and that asking that of Annie could make the poor girl freak out about her whole identity. It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know that she likes women yet. 

So instead Britta watched reruns of Wizards Of Waverly Place, wondering how she had never noticed before how funny it was. Then she accidentally thought of the mother as a milf and had to turn it off, because that was too weird for her for one night. 

She tried to sleep, but it didn’t work, so she laid awake for a while, staring at the ceiling, before she decided to get herself off in hopes of falling asleep after. 

It worked, but she had a pretty vivid dream about Jeff that she was not at all proud of. 

7: 

Britta was tripping. Britta was at school. How was she supposed to know that peyote could last two days!? 

Shirley kept glancing at her nervously over the table, undoubtedly judging her. Annie kept mouthing to her, silently asking if she was okay. Britta had thought she had answered her, but apparently not. She took a deep breath and sighed, trying to ignore how Abed was staring at her as if she was a science project. It was making her nervous. 

“Britta… Are you alright?” Troy’s voice came from beside her. He was kneeling by her chair, staring up at her with gentle brown eyes that could see right through her. She shook her head. 

“I don’t think so. I- I need a shower, and I don’t remember how I got here.” 

Troy looked really, really worried. Britta was starting to get worried too. 

“Actually Troy, I’m totally fine. Please don’t worry.” Britta stuttered. “I can handle myself, I’m totally experienced.” 

“Yeah… I know. I totally trust you. But you’re… at school, Britta. And you look like you’ve been in the jungle for a week.” 

Jeff stood up. “Don’t worry, Troy. Britta is fine. She knows how to take care of herself.” He said, but as he spoke he took Britta’s hand and pulled her from her seat. “Let’s get you home and showered, okay?” He gave her a look that she thought meant that she should just go with this, so she agreed. 

Jeff drove her home. He didn’t question her. He didn’t make her feel bad for wanting to try peyote. He didn’t push her. Every so often he would ask if she was still having fun, and if she said yes then he didn’t pry. When she said no he asked what he could do to fix that. 

They mostly talked, and Jeff decided to stay the night with her. Britta felt a lot more sober by the end of the day. She laid in bed next to Jeff, watching him sleep and smiled to herself. “You’re such a softie, Winger.” she mumbled, kissing his nose gently and closing her eyes.

“Mm, I heard that. No I’m not.” He grumbled back. 

8: 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Troy asked, staring at the soggy mushroom stems stuck to the bottom of his mug. 

“Too late to care now.” Britta smirked, taking the last swig of her tea. “Relax, Troy. You won’t have fun if you don’t relax.” 

Troy took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. “Can we watch Inspector Spacetime, then?” He asked cautiously. “It’ll help me relax.” 

“The show will help you relax, or the comfort of something that reminds you of Abed will help you relax?” Britta teased. 

Troy just rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, we can watch it.” Britta agreed, settling back in what is normally Abed’s chair. 

They only got through one episode, thank god, before they were both feeling the effects and had to turn the tv off. Instead they lay in opposite directions on the carpet, head to head and cheek to cheek. 

“This is so crazy.” Troy said dreamily. “I feel tingly and my spit tastes weirdly good.” 

“I know.” Britta agreed. “I think this is my favorite drug so far.” 

“I feel like… I can see myself right now.. Outside of my body.” Troy said. “I look… like a real person. And I’m actually kind of attractive…” 

“You are a real person, Troy. And you’re very attractive.” 

“More attractive than Jeff?” Troy mumbled. 

“Yes. One thousand percent.” But as soon as Britta said it she felt guilty. She knew Troy was jealous of Jeff, and that he made him feel insecure in his relationship with Britta. “Okay truth time.” She sighed, squeezing Troy’s hand. She heard Troy’s breath catch in his throat. 

“You’re right to think that I still have some feelings for Jeff. It’s weird, because I don’t really know what to do with those feelings, or even what I want from him. But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you just as much!” She hurried to finish. 

Troy was quiet. “If we’re doing truth time… Can I go too?” 

“Of course.” 

“You’re not… totally wrong when you joke about me having feelings for Abed.” 

Britta didn’t know what to think of that. A part of her had always known that there was more truth to that joke than either of the two guys had let on, and she had nothing against gay and bisexual people, but it’s still weird to hear that your boyfriend has feelings for another guy. 

“Please say something.” Troy said, and Britta realized that she could feel something wet sliding down her cheek. Troy was crying. 

She quickly sat up and Troy follow suit. When she looked at him he looked completely distraught. His eyes were red and he was shaking, and his pupils were huge. She smiled at him gently and pulled him into her, hugging him softly. Troy cried into her sweater. 

“It’s okay, babe.” She cooed. “I’m not upset.” 

“I know.” He mumbled into her shirt. “But I- I feel- Crazy or something.” 

“You’re not crazy. You’re awesome and adorable and funny and way better at sex than any guy I’ve ever been with and- Okay sorry I’m getting off track. But you’re not crazy! You and Abed have a relationship that most people can only dream of.” Britta kissed his head. “If you ask me, it’s normal that you’ve developed feelings for him.” 

“I’m not mad that you still love Jeff.” Troy sighed into the crook of Britta’s neck, giving her goosebumps. 

“I don-'' Britta stopped herself, realizing that maybe Troy was right. “Thanks Troy. That’s cool of you.” 

They didn’t talk about it any further, aside from when Troy’s eyes would glaze over and he’d absentmindedly mention that he missed Abed, and Britta would kiss him and reassure that that was okay. 

They kissed a lot that night, and Troy cried a lot too. They broke up the next morning, but they were both fine with that. The mushrooms had given them each a clearer sense of self overnight, and it was hard to be upset about the separation when they both knew they weren’t really losing each other at all.


End file.
